Stay With Me
by Oreata
Summary: Mark and Lexie deal with the events of 5x24.


She was dimly aware of the chaos that surrounded her. People hurriedly trying to reach their destinations before the falling rain completely drenched them.

"You should get inside, out of this cold weather." A voice said to her. Lexie turned to see an elderly woman hunched over a cane and holding a small black umbrella. "You'll get sick dressed like that." Too tired from the days events to say anything she mustered part of a smile before focusing her attention on the street signals. Briefly she wondered if the woman could see her tears but knew that the falling rain made them invisible. She swallowed deeply, trying to grasp her emotions as she waited for the street signal to permit her to walk.

Despite the rain she walked slowly towards the Archfield – she wasn't sure if she would be welcome but didn't have anywhere else to go. He had left her there. Part of her wondered if she should just sleep in the on-call room for the night but her body kept moving and she suddenly found herself standing outside of his room.

Should she knock? He had given her a key card and was probably sleeping already. Maybe she could get in unnoticed. Lexie used the card and entered the room. It was pitch black and she dropped her purse on the table before blindly stumbling over to the bed. She was too tired to change and too tired to care that her clothes would drench the sheets. Upon lying down she heard Mark shift beside her, but he didn't say anything. Neither did she. They lay there in silence both wishing the other would be the first to speak. Lexie rolled onto her side, curling herself up to keep warm. She was beginning to regret not changing into dry clothes before going to bed. The shivers began to take over.

Beside her Mark lay awake acutely aware that she was shaking. Was she crying? Did she think that just because they had had an argument it was over? He ran his fingers through his hair before rolling towards her. "Lex-" He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your soaked. Did you walk here?" Mark heard a muffled "uh huh" as a response and despite the darkness of the room could tell that her eyes had briefly flickered to meet his. "Why didn't you driv-?" He stopped himself remembering that they had driven together that morning. He had left her there. "Oh God."

Lexie rolled onto her back. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could now see the dim outline of his face. Mark shifted so that he was hovering over her, each of his hands running gently along her arms. As their eyes met he lowered himself over her and his grey t-shirt began to stick to his chest as it absorbed the water from her clothes. He rested his forehead on hers, as his left hand stroked the side of her jaw gently. "Quietly he whispered, "I'm sorry." He felt her nod in response. They still hadn't broken eye contact but as their lips were pulled together Lexie closed her eyes allowing a few tears to sneak out of her lids. She gently moved her lips against his, almost in awe that just his presence could bring her some peace on a day as horrible as this. She was going to break at any second.

Mark felt something wet brush up on his hand where he held her face and lifted his lips from hers to get a better look. Outside some of the clouds had parted and the moonlight spilled in causing the tears on her cheeks to shimmer slightly. There was a sudden anxiety in his chest. This wasn't about him leaving her there. It wasn't about marriage or moving in together. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He wasn't sure if he should ask or wait for her to tell him. It turned out he didn't have to because as his lips touched her forehead he felt her body jolt with a sob and in a broken voice she spoke,

"Mark?" Lexie felt the sobs begin to take over her body.

"Yes?"

"I-uh." She struggled to get the words out and briefly wondered if she should be embarrassed for breaking down like this in front of him. "Izzie…she-she's dead. And George. G-George too." He could feel her shaking with tears beneath him. George? "H-He was John Doe…" Her voice barely audible.

"Oh God." He whispered, tightening his grip around her and burying his face into her neck. There was sudden tears pricking at his eyes, which surprised him because he had never been close to George or Izzie. Lexie snaked her arms around him, holding him tightly across her chest. They lay there silently taking comfort in the other. After a few minutes Mark sat up, pulling Lexie with him.

"You should get changed. You'll make yourself sick like that." He told her placing a hand upon her thigh. She nodded.

"I know. You too, I got you all wet. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said, pulling off his t-shirt before climbing back into bed. Lexie quickly changed into her pajamas before climbing in beside him. She had lost a lot of people in the last year. First her mother, then her father - temporarily to alcohol - and now George.

"Mark?" She whispered, breathing in deeply.

"Hm?"

"I-I've lost a lot of people in the last year. I'm not quite ready for marriage or moving in together…but I don't think I could handle loosing you too." Mark half smiled before pulling her body up against his. He had never liked sleeping close to anyone before her. He leaned over, placing a kiss on her temple and whispered,

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiled allowing her body to melt into his as she closed her eyes.

"Good. Me either."


End file.
